


Story for Freedom

by blindspottingwriter



Series: Blindspotting [1]
Category: Blindspotting (2018), Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindspottingwriter/pseuds/blindspottingwriter
Summary: Daveed and Rafael wanted to make a difference for their home and take ownership, but sometimes it felt like music wasn't enough. Blindsided by late night inspiration the two men decide to write a moving film with (y/n), a close friend, a director and screenwriter she gives guidance. Although, along the way friendships take a turn and lines become blurred, what's wrong with a little benefits?





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck are you two trying to do now?” You said looking in between Rafael and Daveed sitting on the counter in Rafael’s kitchen.

“Did you not hear anything we just said?” Rafael says disappointment heavy in his voice, but he wasn’t surprised. You were easily distracted and when they began raving it was easy for the boys to loose you. Especially when they didn’t keep you steady in the conversation. You shook your head, and shrugged it off.

“You guys talk a lot, I assumed you were arguing so I ignored it. You guys have the habit of getting gradually louder as the discussion wears on.” You say before hopping off the counter and petting Mia waiting for Daveed to fill you in.

Daveed rolls his eyes but smiles regardless, shifting on the chair he was on “We were talking about writing a film.”

“A film? You both are aware I’m the only one who has any expertise in the art of film right?” You say as Mia curls into you as you scratch behind her ear. "I mean look at your music videos." You say with a smirk.

“That’s why we were telling you about it before your royal highness tuned us out.” Rafael says sarcastic, you respond with a ‘What?’ just to tick him off a bit more. “I swear (l/n)-“ You laugh and tell him to just tell you what the idea was. “We want to make a film about Oakland-“

“Naturally, everything either of you write relates to Oakland in some way.” You say not able to stop your smile.

“Yeah, but this is about gentrification and how minority’s are treated.” Daveed says as Rafael glares at you “playfully”, but you’re pretty sure if looks can kill, you’d be six feet under.

“Understandable. So that’s the theme? Or your plot?” You say sitting down on the couch and Mia jumps onto the couch settling onto your lap.

“We’re building on ideas.” Rafael says as they follow you into the living room sitting on the couch besides you is Rafael and Daveed sits in the love-seat by Rafael. This was the usual seating arrangements when you’d get together. “Daveed was thinking it can be when the main character is dealing with their life through the community around them, but I was thinking it would be when the main character is out on probation. Cause you know how probation is just a set up for you to go back to jail.” You nod softly and look in between the boys. “We were hoping you could be the deciding factor.” He says when you stay quiet, silently fearing he lost you along the line again.

“Well, I believe the probation plot might work better. Although, I’d need to hear more about the character and story to decide.” You say sitting up and looking in between the boys waiting for more information.

“The idea is the main character is pushed because they see police brutality and is unable to do anything because of fear. But we aren’t sure on a lot of things.” Daveed says looking down at his hands looking a bit uncomfortable beneath your gaze.

"Look, nothing is set in stone, tell me your ideas...freestyle it, tell me what you'd like to see and go off on each others ideas and we'll have something to base everything off on." You say leaning back and petting Mia to let the boys brainstorm.

"I think the probation works well with the police brutality because the character is completely unable to do or say anything about it. They would legally be required to not have confrontation with the police by any means and standards. It works well with the story and the escalation of the plot." Rafael says before pausing to think. "Maybe we can even show them going back to jail...", he trails off.

Daveed shakes his head, "But how serious would the crime be? Because some crimes like dealing or-?"

Rafael shrugs, "It's going to depend on the person, I mean what would this character be willing to do, ya feel?" Rafa says leaving the boys in silence.

"Okay, well I like the probation idea and the police brutality, but as Rafa was saying you both need to create a character and discover their weaknesses and strengths. You got to dive in and know everything about them, like yourself, that's the only way you can build a strong enough character to carry the story if you're only going to focus on one person. My suggestion is you have two main characters because it'll show two different perspectives and struggles, and one of you can focus on each character and then meld them together in the plot." The boys look at you in surprise, but agree with you nonetheless. Soon enough they have character names, Collin and Miles.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ahhhhhhhh!” You groaned as you landed on top of Daveed, “WAKE UP BITCH!” you said moving to sit on his chest. Daveed opened his eyes to look at you before shoving you off and turning to lay on his stomach. That didn’t stop you, “Hey, Diggs, come on, it’s show day. Either you wake up right now or Jonathan and William will drag your ass out of bed.” That didn’t faze him and you sighed. Standing on the bed you began jumping throwing your weight around. “Get the fuck up, Diggs!” you yelled about 10 different times in different tones. Daveed turned to lay on his back and look up at you, more like glare at you. “C’mon, don’t give me that look~.” you said in your best singing voice. Daveed raises an eyebrow and grabbed your ankle pulling you down causing you to crash land on him and the bed splayed out. Your head off the bed and your legs spread out on the side Daveed was on. “Oh fuck, “ you groaned sitting up holding your neck. “thanks dickbag.”

Daveed smiles and sat up rubbing his eyes. “Why’d they send you?” you gasped and flipped him off.

“I wanted to make sure you ate breakfast.” You said shrugging nonchalant, “When you didn’t eat last show you nearly passed out in the middle of Story 2.” You say as you rubbed your neck, “But, you know what? If you wanna starve, starve. I’m going with Jonathan and William.” You pull your shirt down to cover your midriff which was pointless.

Daveed gets out of bed and heads to the shower washing his body before going to the hotel’s dining room where the three of you sat. “Are you ready?” Jonathan asks as you sip your coffee, you assure him that you practiced. “Good, I can’t believe Mariel cancelled last minute.” Jonathan says frustrated.

William shrugs, “I mean we could use the recording, we’ve done it before.”

Daveed sits down next to Jonathan, “Yeah, but the reaction isn’t the same. A recording isn’t the same as the performance. People go to hear the artist sing, not a recording of the performer singing.” He says before a waitress comes and takes his order. You take bites of your food and sip at your drink not looking at Daveed. “C’mon (y/n/n), are you just gonna ignore me the whole time?” You shrug, but don’t speak, you weren’t mad...anymore. Although your neck still hurt and you were nervous, thinking about singing in front of a crowd. “I’m sorry okay?” He says exasperated.

“Fine, okay. We’re good.” You say before going back into your own thoughts. You’d preformed before in high school plays and musicals, even did the talent show twice... well once you actually preformed, in the first talent show you just did lights. “I’m just thinking about how not to mess up.” you say looking up at Jonathan, “Like, you guys recorded Mariel and my voice is different than hers.” They all look at each other and think for a second.

“You are overthinking it,” William speaks as the other two ponder on what would reassure you. “We’ve heard you sing and we know your voice can work well for the song, you don’t have to stay on stage after the song and you can go relax backstage. Daveed will buy you donuts or something after.” You smile and nod before standing up and stretching, “We have to head over in 20, so finish eating and we should make it on time. I’m gonna get a few things and I’ll meet you in the lobby.” Heading into your hotel room you grab your makeup bag and your outfit pre-picked by Rafael on facetime which included way too many dirty jokes and anything he could do to make you relax.

The ring from your phone made you jump before you answer to see Rafael. “I was just thinking of you.” You say smugly

“Shiiiiiit, I mean I don’t mind.” He says jokingly causing you to laugh, “All bad things I hope?”

“Obviously Mr.Mean-One.” you say teasingly, “Should I change here or in the dressing room?” You sigh anxiously looking at the outfit.

“Change here so you can change something if you don’t like it.” Rafael advises, “Besides I wouldn’t mind seeing.” You snort before you burst out laughing. “Are you alright though?” He says taking a more concerned tone.

“Yeah, just overthinking,” you take in a deep breath and put your phone down on the bed and change into a lavender slip-dress with some wedges that made you taller so you don’t look miniature besides Daveed. You fixed your baby hairs before sighing and rolling back your shoulders. “I am pretty confident, it’s just, I don’t want to eat shit on stage.” Rafael’s laugh could be heard from your phone and you go to the bed bending over to pick the phone up. At that very second Daveed comes in getting a view of your ass and Rafa getting a view of your cleavage from your phone. Being oblivious you pick up the phone turning to see Daveed, “Oh fuck!” you shout jumping up “¿Que chingado estas haciendo ahí?” (What the fuck are you doing there?) You say in shock, Rafael laughs and Daveed holds his hands up in surrender. You sat down on the bed holding your chest, “Was a heart attack necessary?” You sigh attempting to even your breathing.

Daveed laughs, “I was tryna see if you wanted some help but, I see you’re good.” You roll your eyes standing back up and handing him a bag, “For tomorrow’s performance can you braid my hair?” He says and you smile agreeing automatically. “We can do it tonight so we aren’t rushing in the morning.”

“Wow, making plans without me fuckers?” Rafael says sounding grumpy on the phone you giggle and shrug replying with a single word, ‘Sucks.’ To which he flips you off, “Whatever Mia and I will watch (y/favorite show) without you.” You gasp and he smirks.

Daveed chuckles “We need to go before Jonathan and William drag our asses out.” You agree and grab your purse following Daveed and talking to Rafael on the phone Daveed cutting in to share his thoughts along the way. Arriving at the venue he helps you out of the car and make your way into the building setting up for the set.  
“Alright, I’m gonna help them set up, you wanna go to the dressing room?” You agree heading into the dressing room beginning to do your makeup as your phone leaned against the mirror so Rafael could see you as he talked to you.

"You should use that brown lipstick, it looks pretty on you." Rafa says his phone framing his face till his collarbones, his green t-shirt leaving his collarbones for the viewing.

"Brown lipstick is for putas." You said, but pick the brown tube and carefully apply it to your lips.

"I thought brown was for putas?" he teases, the smirk on his face furthering the teasing.

"Never said I was against it, just sharing knowledge." You hum looking over your face and looking at Rafael, "Thoughts? Opinions?". When his mouth opened you cut him off, "I know, I look damn good." You say winking at him. Rafa's laugh filled the room, but he agreed nonetheless. "Which perfume, cotton candy or lavender?"

He hummed softly, "Lavender, you're wearing the color and as sweet as you look, the scent and the color would work better." You raised an eyebrow mumbling 'gay' under your breath, he flips you off and you spray on the lavender perfume. "It's almost show time, anything else you want to do?" he asks as you sit looking at yourself in the vanity, he screenshots a few pictures of you. You shrug and look at him, "You look amazing and you're going to be even more amazing on stage, alright?" You smile and agree.

Soon enough you stood besides Daveed as he announced the song, Daveed raps and when he finishes his words you begin to sing.  
"Here when they turn on the street lights  
Hustle 'til they cut 'em off, that's the street life  
Got the chrome on my hip and a bird for sale  
That's how I get mine, that's how I get it."

Daveed manages to keep you the stage and you dance (technically grinding) with him during 'Tonight' before making your way off the stage after the song. As you go into the dressing room your face flushed not from the heat of the venue, you cover your face with your hands trying to clear your mind. Rafa calls you through Facetime and you answer, "Someone recorded your performance, well both of them." He teases, your face goes right back to pink.

"I'll hang up dickbag." You say threatening him.

He laughs not taking you seriously, "Oh c'mon princess don't be like that." He says teasingly, your blush only deepened. "Besides Mia want's to see you." Mia jumps on Rafael's lap and licks his phone where she saw your face. She barked happily as if she was talking to you, "I'm almost a hundred percent she misses you more than Daveed." You giggle and relax and talk to them both until the concert ends. Rafael hangs up needing to head into the studio without distractions.

You sat in quiet for a few minutes before Daveed came in sweaty the two of you sharing a dressing room while William and Jonathan shared the other. "You did amazing!" He says smiling brightly and your heart skipped a beat.

"You really think so?" You mused looking up at Daveed from the couch.

"I know so, holy fuck, you looked amazing up there too." He said smoothly laying the charm on thick.

"Diggs..." You trailed off as you saw him look down on your lips, "How about donuts? I think there's a Krispy Kreme somewhere." You say swallowing thickly noticing his eyes trail down to your neck and collarbones. Your thighs squeeze against one another, "Diggs?"

"Sorry, what (y/n/n)?" He says looking at your face finally.

"Donuts?" You said almost childishly.

"Oh right, let gather our stuff then go get donuts on the way to the hotel, yeah?" You hum in agreement gathering your belongings, Daveed was busy packing some of his own things when he saw you bend down besides your bag and sees the same view from earlier on in your hotel room. He stares at you in surprise until you stand up straight and turn to look at him.

"What's wrong Diggs?" You say innocently before letting go of your hair and messing it up slightly to massage your scalp which was being pulled out of your face.

That didn't help his situation and he held back a groan, 'C'mon Diggs get your shit together, you knew her when she had braces and pigtail braids...Okay but in high school the pigtails without braids and the braces...Bad thoughts, she's a friend.' He reminds himself, "Nu'n." he says simply helping you carry your bag as he heads out ahead of you, stepping in front of him as you leave the venue.

-

With acquired donuts Daveed opens his room door, stepping in you sit on his bed taking out a chocolate sprinkled donut and he heads into the shower. You eat almost half the box by the time he's out of the shower. "I thought hotel rooms had a policy over jacking off in the shower." you say with a teasing unknowingly correct smirk.

Daveed flips you off and you giggle before your laugh stops abruptly seeing his bare chest. Eating the last piece of donut you had you sip at your coffee after swallowing you speak up once again, "Change, I'm going to wash my hands and then we'll dry your hair and then I'll braid it."

Getting up you stand in the bathroom deciding to remove most of your makeup after washing your hands. "I'm coming out! Pull your pants up!" You say loud enough for him to hear.

Daveed stood with some pajama pants on and a white tee shirt, "Already had them on," he says with a teasing grin. "although I could take them off." he says jokingly. Well with a little hint of seriousness left to be deciphered. "Alright, (y/n/n) tell me where to sit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't going to follow the exact timeline with release dates and everything so just take it easy on me. I'll try to be as precise as possible! Thanks for reading!

   Daveed had sat down on the floor closest to electrical socket he waited for you, picking up a diffuser from your bag to put on the hotel blow dryer to dry Daveed's hair was a mission in itself. After attaining them you walked back over to Daveed letting him connect it, you sit on the bed and he sits in between your legs blow drying his hair was a mission as well. Daveed always has good intentions but sitting still with nothing to do was hard for almost anybody. "Diggs, you move one more time and I'm gonna burn your curls." You say out of complete frustration. Daveed keeps still but talks you through some ideas he's had recently, "So how long have you two _really_  been thinking about writing a film?" Diggs didn't need to see your face to know you were sporting pouty lips and curious eyes.

   "Honestly? High School." He says biting his bottom lip, it wasn't something Rafael and him brought up often, it was a conversation usually between the two after a few drinks and late nights. "We hadn't really worked out specifics, we've made scripts before and it's felt like we're just spitballing without direction... We need focus points." He mumbles as he thinks to himself of previous scripts- some even ending up in the shredder after not being able to capture any emotion- they wanted the help from someone they could trust.

   "Focus points, life changing moments and how society reacts to them, how families react to them. Think about how society reacts to criminalization.. and how that can change a person. Research books, films, and music...Hell use real events, find a story, find _history_ that inspires you," Your hands move carefully thinking about your own creations. "and if it doesn't spark a drive to get shit done, research again. I believe in you too. You know the bay area, you grew up there and you know the neighborhood the systemic problems, you were raised with them." Your hands turn off the blow dryer putting it on the bed stand. You started sectioning his hair while talking, Daveed admired your passion, it tended to ignite his own. He remembers the first time he spoke with you about films and you started telling him about angles and lights and close-ups. "And I'm here, for anything. Even if you think it's a bad idea, I'll assist you nerds as long as i get donuts." you tease.

   Daveed looks up at you, "Awwww boo wants more donuts." You tugged at the section of hair in your hands playfully growling at him already starting on his cornrows and making sure the braids were tight enough to not come apart as he sleeps.

   "Whatever Sully." You grumble as he laughs. "But I'm serious Diggs, just because I hold a film camera doesn't mean I can't write." you say more light heartedly as you braid moving your hands swiftly. "I want to help, even if you don't give me credit." You sigh dramatically tying off the braid and moving onto the next section. "But Rafael, I don't know man, might have to nudge him off the team." you tease playfully.

 

   "You are right, we dig a hole leave him and keep Mia." He says like he'd planned it before and a laugh rang out. Agreeing teasingly adding to take his apartment the conversation took a few turns and dwindled a calm silence filling the room as your hands went down onto his shoulders and patting them.

   "Alright Sully, I'm done." Diggs stood up and turned to you, looking up at him your eyes looking a bit tired.

   "You can stay if you want, we can watch netflix or hulu or sum." He say grabbing the remote and turning the tv on and opening the chromecast as Diggs connected his phone and put a comedy show on. He laid down besides you, shifting and curling up to him while looking at the comedy show sighing comfortably. "Thanks for coming, I know you didn't have to boo."

   Your hands squeezed him a bit tightly before humming softly. Shifting to look up at him you smile, "Welcome, Sully. Although, I think I'ma need more donuts." He chuckles and you rest your head against his chest. "Do you think that I did alright?" You asked your voice holding a bit of insecurity. He agrees and praises you a bit and the warmth of his body puts you in a daze. Your head feeling like mush out of the tiredness, "I did good on your braids." You hum softly your hand reaching up to the braids and giving a soft tug as you feel up the braids. Licking your lips you lean against his chest again pressing up against him softly, "G'night Diggs." "Night, boo." He says wrapping his arms around you as the comedy show continued as you fell asleep on his chest your soft breathing lulling him to sleep.


	4. Been About The Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are woken up in the middle of the night with a loud knock on your door.

   Groaning you flip over on your stomach, the knocking only seeming to get louder echoing in the studio apartment. Grabbing a pillow over your head you curled up before giving up and tossing the pillow to the side not caring about your messy hair or the fact that you were only wearing a thin long Oakland T-Shirt. Looking through the peephole confused you more as you unlocked the door the two Bay Boys grinned at you. "Hey boo!" Diggs says walking in Rafa close behind. 

   "Sully, Grinch, to what do I owe the damnation?" You say closing and locking the door behind you as you walked over to the coffee maker. Going to the bathroom to quickly brush your teeth while the two men did a once over of the studio and turned to you after noticing the disarray of sheets and covers tossed to a side probably from getting up. Soft music playing from a speaker somewhere, sounding like Paul Anka although they focused on your moving frame going back to the kitchen.

   "Is that my shirt?" Rafael questions as you lean against the island, glancing down at the shirt you grinned flashing your teeth, claiming if it was left here it is kept here. The laugh made your grouchiness lighten up and you relax and move to get a coffee cup. "Can I get a cup?" you nod softly but didn't talk until you prepped your coffee and sipped it. You made the pair their own cup putting them on the island and walking around to sit at a chair next to the island. "We wanted to tell you about Miles and Collin," Rafael says as if he was talking about an old pair of friends.

   Lifting an eyebrow you nod your head, "Alright, tell me about them." you hum curiously smiling softly over the brim of the cup. They tugged of their jackets setting them down sitting with their mugs in hand, a small folder from Daveed's hands perched on the island. A small silence as they glanced at one another confirming something with only a glance.

   "This is the first original script. The only real idea we keep coming back to." Diggs slides it over the island, capturing the folder your palm holding it in place. Daveed and Rafael had been out and when they spoke Diggs had explained what you had told him a few weeks earlier. Rafa agreed to let you read the script and even suggested you adding onto the characters; if lacking emotion or drive.

   You disagree pushing the folder to the middle of the table, "No." You say your voice sounding less tired leaning into your chair the two gave each other a glance, "I want you to tell me about it, I want to know what you know about the characters." Rafael smirks softly and agrees with a nod of his head.

   "So Collins and Miles met in grade school, they've been through most of their lives together. Collins is friendly and kind, but Miles is reckless and short-tempered-"

   "OHHHH I see, Collins is Diggs and your Miles sounds  _exactly_ like you." You tease sticking your tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes and smiles continuing his explanation.

   "As I was saying, Miles' temper is often a reason they get into trouble, but they are like brothers and family is-" He struggles for a moment trying to explain, but you nod signified your understanding, "Miles grew up in the bay, he is the macho bravo type. He isn't a dumbass, but he doesn't like feeling vulnerable. It's like he's too proud to admit how he feels at times." Looking down at his hands he continues, "He feels like a minority at times in a pool of minorities, he feels like he's got something to prove, even if he doesn't realize it." 

   "Collin's is more of a quiet until disrespected, although he gets very defensive. He's always there for Miles, always there for one another, they're brothers in all ways except blood. They fight together and they have a sort of dependability to one another. They turn to one another in times of need even if they argued a day before." A smile came to your lips. "Although in the film, Collin comes to a realization that the odds are stacked against him, he doesn't have the opportunity to be angry, to be frustrated, or to fight back because of prejudice. The system is just against him and throughout the movie, it's just made clear to him." You frown with that, but you recall that Collins is supposed to go to jail, god the system sucks.

   "Holy shit..." you mumbled to yourself, "That's really good, they are actual dimensional people, y'all did it, ya made characters." A small grin on your lips as you lean forward to rest your hand on Rafael's hand, "I'm oddly proud of you two." 

   Daveed laughs out loud, "Shush, you loved our Calvin and Hobbes series idea." You roll your eyes, but agree nonetheless. "So you think it's a good idea?"

   You nod softly the smile growing, "I think it's an amazing idea boys, even though you woke me up at 3 AM to tell me it." You tease them a small yawn fighting it's way out, "I'm going back to sleep."

   "You just drank coffee?" Rafael said as he watched you get up out of your chair and move onto your bed laying in the middle on your back.

   "Yeah and it was good, but its nap time." You say closing your eyes and relaxing. Rafael looks at Daveed but he was also out of his seat. Daveed walked silently over to the bed before hopping onto it and jumping on it. "AHHHHHH, Daveed! You're gonna break my frame! Stop!" Although it was too late the  _CRACK_ of wood splinting causing Daveed to loose his balance as the mattress toppled to the right causing you to roll off and him to fall on top of you. A loud groan came from the both of you as Rafael was laughing his ass off, he was wheezing because he was laughing so hard. 

 

 

 


End file.
